Xentore/Chapter 7
"Uhhhh...." I said, low on blood, "This is the worst birthday ever." "You certainly took a hit." Tatl commented, observing the master sword in its pedestal. "Yeah..." "Oh, I got you a little something for you're birthday." Navi said, she flew over to some corner of the temple where I couldn't see her. She came back somehow holding a three foot long sword. The sword has a jagged blade with hawks and triangles engraved on it. The guard is swirl-shaped. Its grip is of a gray metal. The pommel bears a single peridot. "What-what's it called?" I asked. "It's called Overhacker." Navi replied, "It's an antique, so I don't know the history to it. I would not be messing around with it either. Link, I think we should get some rest. Your shoulder frightens me." "You're probably right." I said, "There's an inn in Kakariko called The Blue cauldron." We left the Temple of Time, people not caring what we were doing. We got outside Hyrule Market and found Epona. Epona found a carrot lying on the floor to occupy her during our little adventure in the Temple of Time. Epona galloped away to Kakariko. There we got greeted by the soldier at the gate. "What business do you have here? Young boy." "I need an inn to stay in. Do you know where The Blue Cauldron is?" "Ahh yes, the new inn. Head to the graveyard and take a right, you should see it." "Thank you." We departed off to The Blue Cauldron, right infront of the door I dismounted Epona. Where there was surprisingly another horse. Epona whinnied. "I know Epona, I know. But it's only for one night. I promise, the next time I have a chance I'll get you some Kakariko Fried Cucco." Epona snorted with a happy tone. Satisfied, I walked inside. Immediatly, I was greeted. "Link?" a voice called. I looked, it was Malon! I haven't seen her in two years, well now three years. "Malon!" I said, we started conversing amicably. "How long has it been?" Malon asked, "Two years? Wait, three years! That's right, Today's your birthday!" "Is this Malon?" Tael asked as he rudely interrupted. "She's pretty cute." Tatl commented, "Will you two stop?" I asked, blushing. Malon was giggling, hopefully flattered. The fairies went away, lucky for me Navi was more mature than those two. "So..." I said, dumbly. "What was that little episode about?" Malon said, "Err, nothing. Nothing at all." I was blushing, so was Malon. I could tell she felt the same way about me. "So, what brings you here?" Malon asked, "Eh, injuries, and I need a place to stay." "Ahh poor you. How are you planning to pay for a room in an inn like this?" "Say hello to my little friend, Mr.Gold rupee." "How on Earth did you get 200 rupees?" "Well when you heal a guy and his family's curse, they're pretty thankful." "That sure makes a lot of sense." Malon said, sarcastically. "So, what brings you here?" I asked Malon. "Me? Ehh, the ranch is overrun with monsters. Moblins, Stalfos, Peahats, dodongos, even a few Iron Knuckles. I have to stay here with Talon and Ingo until they run off." "I could, kill them for you." "You mean it?!?" Malon asked, surprised. "Yeah, sure. I'll do it first thing tomorrow." "Oh thank you so much Link! I should go tell Talon and Ingo." Malon walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. She then walked over to Talon and Ingo. I was wrong, this is the best birthday ever. ---- Heh, here's where the romance kicks in the story. Anyways, click here for the eigth chapter. Maybe Link will kill the monsters at Lon Lon Ranch. ---- Category:RatedPG Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Action Category:Romance